Boss's Catch-22
by Kaijuju
Summary: When the man she's been married to had altered two facts about himself: 1) He's an influential boss in HK, and 2) He's not really a businessman of some sort.


Boss's Catch-22

Summary: He wasn't what she thought he was.

Disclaimer: I don't own **CCS or any of its character**. I do own **this story** though.

* * *

Chapter I: Verity

* * *

Rays of sunlight poured through the master's bedroom. A trickle of light landed on Sakura's face, waking her from her slumber. Still tired from last night's escapade with her beloved husband, she shut her eyes tight to try and get some more sleep. She grunted annoyingly and faced the other side as she felt her husband poke her cheek - one of his ways of waking her up.

"Wake up, Sakura." He nuzzled her neck.

She only moaned in response.

"Come on now. We don't want the kids to catch us again doing naughty so early in the morning now, do you?" His hands were now caressing her hips.

"Mou, Syaoran. Stop. The the kids will see us." She answered, unconciously leaning into his touch, as she tilted her head slightly backwards and took a peek at him.

He was grinning mischievously. "Three minutes, baby."

Sakura then faced her husband of four years, pressing her soft mounds against his hard chest. His eyes darkened in reponse.

She caressed his face.

"Haven't you had enough last night?"

Syaoran moved and placed himself gently on top of her, their chests touching.

"You know that I have an unlimited hunger when it comes to you."

She giggled.

"You're insatiable."

He just grinned wolfishly in response, entering her slowly.

* * *

At exactly after ten minutes, their twin boys entered their room, heading towards straight to their king-sized bed.

Their twins, Shun and Sora, scrambled going up to the bed to greet their mother by kissing both her cheeks; Shun kissed her right cheek as Sora kissed her left. They snuggled to her embrace.

"Good morning, mommy!"

Sakura pulled the sheets up to her chest to cover herself. She was sitting upright, resting her back against the headboard.

"Good morning, my Shun and my Sora!" She greeted back, kisssing both her sons' cheeks.

She embraced them tightly. Sakura couldn't believe that her boys are already two and half years old. When she found out that she was carrying twins, she was anxious. She didn't know anything about babies. Sakura's worries vanished when Syaoran assured her that no matter what happens, he'll always be there for her and that he'll always be there during her pregnancy at every step of the way.

After almost two years, here are her twins, hugging her. When Shun and Sora were born, bothe Sakura and Syaoran were ecstatic. Everyone adored the twins. As they grew up, the people around them couldn't help but always tell Sakura how perfect her babies are. But sometimes they get confused as to whom Shun is and who Sora is. They are identical twins that resembled Syaoran's looks perfectly. They were like mini Syaorans as everyone would say.

The only physical difference between the twins is their eyes. Shun's eyes is amber like Syaoran's while Sora's eye color is a clash of green and hazel.

Syaoran was already sporting his black boxers, standing up to pick up his wife's pink silk night gown. He handed it to Sakura.

Shun tilted his head sideways as he curiously asked, "Kaa-chan no clothes?"

She laughed nervously. This is why she doesn't want to make love with her husband on a morning basis because then, their twins would often catch them either before they are about to make love or after they made love, and then they would ask questions she finds difficult to answer. There was this unforgettable moment when the twins caught them in the act, and Syaoran just continued pushing in and out while kindly asking their twins to wait outside of their room until "Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are finished playing with each other." She blushed red, remembering the incident. Syaoran just laughed it off, saying that their twins would soon forget it.

She looked at her husband, seeking help as she cannot find an appropriate answer as of the moment. He was good at making up things anyway.

Syaoran pouted. "Shun, Sora, you haven't greeted Tou-chan yet. I'm sad." He said, morphing his face into that of a sad one.

Shun and Sora instantly leapt off from the bed and to their father to greet him good morning. Syaoran then carried both of them and went outside the room to give Sakura time to put on her clothes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked his sons.

* * *

"Pancakes!" They said in unison.

As Sakura headed for the kitchen, the aroma of pancakes assaulted her nose. She smiled, seeing her sons on the counter wolf down on the pancakes prepared by their father as Syaoran himself was still making some for the two of them. She then frowned.

"Put some shorts on, Syao!"

He just looked back at her and grinned. She sighed.

She took two glasses from the cupboard and filled it with milk, serving it to both her sons while kissing their chubby cheeks.

"You two are so adorable!"

Shun and Sora just continued munching on their pancakes.

The door bell rang. Sakura was about to get the door when Syaoran pulled her hand and motioned for her to seat. She sat obediently and a plate full of pancake with strawberry syrup on top was served in front of her. He kissed her chastely on the lips, getting a variety of "Ews" from both Shun and Sora. Sakura and Syaoran laughed.

"I'll get the door."

* * *

Syaoran's smile washed off from his face as soon as he headed in the direction of the front door because he already knows who the guest is. He opened it mumbling profanities only he and the person at the other side of the door can hear.

A chesire cat smile greeted him. "Good morning to you to, _cousin!_"

"Whatever. What do you want? I'm having breakfast with my family."

"I feel loved! May I join?" The navy-haired guy asked hopingly.

"No," he said deadpanned.

"Aww. But I wanted to talk with Shun and Sora and greet Sakura," Eriol pouted.

"I said no. And I don't want you tainting my twins so just say what you have to say."

Eriol put a hand on his heart, acting as if he was hurt. "Ouch."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You're such a drama king."

"But you're the best at acting." Eriol countered, knowing well that his response was below the belt.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He looked back at the kitchen to check whether Sakura or the kids heard Eriol's comment.

"Don't you dare mention-" he hissed menacingly, pointing at him, but Eriol cut him off.

Eriol raised his hands up. "I know. I know."

"So, why did you come here?"

Eriol arranged his glasses, changing into his serious demeanor. "They are asking for your personal appearance at Honk Kong. They won't sign the deal unless you're there."

Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly brown hair - a gesture showing that he's annoyed. "Won't they sign it with just you being there? You're second in command."

"I tried. They want the _boss._"

Syaoran grunted in annoyance. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Shit! Tomorrow is Shun and Sora's show and tell." Syaoran pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of an excuse to tell Sakura.

Eriol looked at him, pitying him and his dilemma. "You know it would be easier if you just tell Sakura who you really are and what you really do. In that case, you don't need to go back and forth to Hong Kong frequently and tell obvious lame excuses. You're just exhausting yourself and you're only decreasing the quality time you have with your family."

"It's none of your business, Eriol." He said coldly.

"Whatever. I'm just looking out for you."

Putting on his leader facade, Syaoran replied, "I'll see you tomorrow at six in the morning then. After that, I'll head back to Japan."

Eriol sighed. "Roger that." He was about to turn on his heel and leave when suddenly he blurted out, "You know Syao, eventually, Sakura will find out. And when she does, she'll hate you for it."

"I know."

* * *

When Eriol left, Syaoran went back to the kitchen. He found Sakura washing the dishes. He walked towards her and hugged her, snaking his arms around her front. She jumped but relaxed, instantly recognizing the familiar arms of her beloved man.

Syaoran nuzzled her neck. Sakura angled her head to give her husband more access.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mmnmppbb" Syaoran mumbled against her neck, tickling her. Sakura giggled.

"What?"

"I can't go to Shun and Sora's show and tell tomorrow."

"Oh. It's.. I mean... It's okay. I'm sure they'll understand."

There was a silent pause. Sakura spoke again.

"Business trip?"

He nodded. Syaoran knew Sakura well to say that she is disappointed though she keeps it to herself.

"I'll be back by evening. I'll cook dinner."

"But you'll be tired by then. Let's just eat out."

"Okay." He then kissed her hard. "I love you, Sakura - so so much," he said in between kisses, his embrace on her tightening.

She smiled gently. "I love you too."

"I'll check on the twins."

* * *

The twins were happily playing at the back of the car as Syaoran drove them to their school. Syaoran enrolled both his twins, who both just turned three, at a prestigious kindergarten school as he wants them to be educated the way he was when he was a child.

"Oh no!"

Syaoran glanced at his wife who was reading an email from her phone.

"What?" He asked.

"Tomoyo asked me to come to her studio today."

He arched a brow. "Why?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "To model."

The stoplight signaled red. Syaoran pressed on the brake gently to stop. He then frowned and looked at her. "I thought we agreed that you won't model anymore?"

Sakura pointed at the road, silently telling Syaoran that the stoplight signaled green. He drove forward.

Looking out the window, she replied, "First of all, we _compromised_. I stopped modeling full-time, as you wouldn't stop bugging me about it."

"You don't need to work."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't want to always financially depend on you."

Syaoran didn't reply for he doesn't want to argue with Sakura in front of the kids. Sakura understood this and just remained silent all through out the ride. It's alway the same - their argument. Syaoran wants Sakura to stop modeling or find another work or hobby that doesn't involve her exposing her face and some of her skin. There even came to a point where the staff and crew would have to ask Syaoran first if he approves of the clothes that Sakura would wear in ohotoshoots and fashion shows.

Reaching the huge gates of Shun and Sora's school, Syaoran parked the car with ease. He went out, opening the door for his wife. Sakura smiled. Even though they're already married for four years, Syaoran never forgets to be chivalrous.

Syaoran then opened the door at the back. Shun jumped first, having undone the belt for the child's seat by himself.

"Whoa, careful, Shun."

Sora struggled so Syaoran helped him unbuckle the belts.

Sakura then handed their back packs and helped them put it on.

"Be good, okay?"

"Okay!" They answered together.

Before the twins entered the school ground, they both kissed their parents cheeks.

* * *

Syaoran drove Sakura to Tomoyo's studio in silence.

"You don't have to work, Sakura." He suddenly said, breaking the silence between them.

She sighed. "It's just a part-time job, Syaoran."

"Can't you find other part-time jobs? You know that I don't want you modeling."

She frowned. "Speaking of which, you never did tell me why you don't like me to model. Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What?"

He looked away. "I don't want other guys to see or oggle at you and your pictures." He mumbled.

Since Sakura finds the thought of Syaoran being jealous cute, she can't help but playfully pinch his right cheek. "You're so cute!"

"Hey, I'm driving!"

She smiled. "There's no reason for you to be jealous, Syao. I'm already yours."

"Indeed you are," he said proudly.

"Besides we already have our cutest twins, Shun and Sora. I'm yours in every way. So, stop sulking about me being a part-time model."

He pouted. "Still. It bugs me when I think of other guys looking at your pictures. It makes me want to buy all the printed pictures of yourself," he said seriously.

She looked at him incredelously. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you, baby." He winked flirtily at her.

Syaoran parked the car in front of TD Studio, gracefully getting out of the car and opening the car door for his wife.

"You don't need to go inside."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her. "I want to check the place out."

"More like you wanted to know how many guys are in there and what kind of clothes Tomoyo will make me wear." She grumbled.

Syaoran leaned closer to her, wrapping his arms aroun her middle to give her a kiss. "I'm glad that you know your husband well."

Snaking her arms around his neck and pressing herself up against him, she replied playfully, "I'm not sure I really know you, Li."

He stiffened, eyes turning cold. He stayed silent.

This change in his demeanor didn't go past Sakura's eyes. A frown formed on her forehead. "It was just a joke." She then smiled.

He looked at her with cold amber eyes, but Sakura didn't cower.

She tiptoed and gave Syaoran a kiss. He didn't respond at first and as Sakura was about to withdraw, he tightened his hold on her and kissed her back _possessively_. She moaned.

This was one of the things he loves about _his_ woman. Sakura exactly knows how to make him bend and how to rectify the situation when he's in one of his moods.

A laughter that is oh-so-familiar broke the heated kiss between the married couple. "Ohohohohoho"

Sakura jumped and hid her blushing face in Syaoran's chest. Syaoran, on the other hand, nodded at Tomoyo in acknowledgement.

"Daidouji."

She bowed her head slightly. "Li."

The two weren't exactly close; they weren't strangers to each other either. Syaoran and Tomoyo just respected each other.

Tomoyo strode forward towards the couple and hooked her arm with Sakura, dragging her away from Syaoran. A vein popped up at Syaoran's head, irritated at what Tomoyo did.

"If I may, Sakura has a photo shoot to do."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever. What time will I pick you up? I want us to have lunch together."

She glanced at Tomoyo, asking her what time will the shoot finish.

"We will be done in two hours max."

Syaoran nodded in understandment.

Tomoyo's eyes glittered in mischief. "Meeting a business partner?" She asked with a hidden tone.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed at her, silently telling her to back off. "It's none of your business." He then turned on his heel and moved towards his sleek black car. He waved goodbye at his wife.

Sakura chuckled nervously and waved back. Even though from a distant she could tell that her husband was in a bad mood. _Maybe because Tomoyo interrupted our kissing. _She blushed. She knows that Syaoran and Tomoyo doesn't have the best relationship, but these two knows how to act civilly with each other. Sakura just didn't know that _she _is the reason why the tension between these two won't go away. Syaoran wanted Sakura for himself. Well, Tomoyo wanted the same, too, since Sakura is her best friend-slash-cousin-slash-model.

* * *

Syaoran drove in annoyance to meet with Eriol and Ren. Tomoyo sure knows how to annoy him at every turn she gets. He knows that Tomoyo knows what he truly does and who he really is because he is sure that she also does a background check on every person Sakura meets and is close with, just like he does. Though that is the case, he is thankful for Tomoyo for not telling the truth to Sakura.

"That Daidouji." He grumbled. If she weren't Sakura's best friend and _cousin_, he would've asked his wife to find another best friend and cousin!

He sighed and parked in front of the gate where Eriol currently resides. Opening the door, he was greeted by a disheveled red-haired woman running around and picking up her scattered shoes and other things. Eriol soon followed, sporting only a royal blue boxer shorts that matches his hair perfectly.

Syaoran raised his brow. "Is this a bad timing?"

Eriol yawned and shook his head sideways. "No, no, Masaki is abot to leave."

The dark blue-haired man then earned a glare from said woman. "It's Sasaki!" She shouted, turning on her heels. She slammed the door pretty hard on her way out without forgetting to give Syaoran a lustful once over. Syaoran shivered.

Syaoran found himself standing in front of the leather couch, eyeing it. "You guys didn't do it here, right?"

Eriol pretended to be hurt. "Of course not! I have a very comfy bed, you know."

"So it's clean?" He asked, pointing at the couch.

Eriol gave him a 'duh' look

Syaoran nodded, seating himself on the couch. "Could you put some clothes on before we talk?"

"As you wish, your highness!" Eriol said sarcastically.

When Eriol emerged from his room, groomed, he found Ren already seating at the couch with Syaoran. He greeted him.

"'Sup Eri! Did'ya get laid?" Ren asked, grinning. They both went to a club last night to kill time and they both ended up meeting Sasaki and Momo there. Eriol ended up going home with Sasaki while Ren, for sure, had his good time with the Momo girl.

Eriol just smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm not interested in whoever the two of you banged last night. Tell me the situation with the dealers in Xiang Pen."

Ren snickered. "Oh don't be so uptight, Syao! I bet you and Sakura played something naughty last night too!"

Syoaran gave Ren his deathly glare.

Ren gulped, shutting himself up. He knew that Syaoran easily gets riled up when he teases him specially when he involves Sakura in his jokes.

Eriol cleared his throat to get the attention of the two. "The dealers with Xiang Pen already agreed to assist us in delivering the weapons to Japan and China. But the thing is, they want to talk with the leader of the Li's." He explained.

"What if I didn't go?" Syaoran asked.

"I already asked them. But they said that they'll cancel if they can't talk to you personally. And with how tight security is in Japan, we need them. So, there really is no choice for you but to go with us. And besides you already said that you'll go this morning."

"I know. I just wanted to know if there are any other ways." He looked at Ren. "What if Ren pretends to be the leader?"

Ren's eyes widened. "I can't! I was with Eriol when we negotiated with them."

"How about Taki? Or Jin?"

"How about you just tell Sakura the truth so we can all live normally?" Eriol snapped.

Syaoran glared at him. "What did you say?"

Eriol glared back. "Look. I'm tired Syaoran. I'm pretty sure you're tired too. It's been almost five years. If you just tell Sakura everything then we can all go back to Hong Kong with her and with the twins and not here where we constantly worry about our safety because we don't have with us enough people to protect us."

"What do you suggest I do? If I tell her, she'll hate me." Syaoran countered.

"If she loves you, then she'll understand. Of course, she'll be mad that you lied to her but time will just patch things up."

"Just tell her: Hey wifey, I'm actually not a businessman; I'm a hotshot mafia boss with lotsa money so come and live with me in Hong Kong and I'll shower you with lotsa money! Then you both can live happily. The end," Ren interrupted, doing a lot of exaggerated hand actions.

Syaoran glared at him. "Sakura can't be bought with money. She's not that kind of a woman."

Eriol spoke, his voice serious. "Just tell her, Syaoran. Before she finds out from other people."

* * *

"That's weird." Sakura frowned, re-reading the message he got from Syaoran to see if she read it wrong.

"What's weird?" Tomoyo asked, helping Sakura get out of the dress.

"He said that we'll have lunch together before he left, but then he messaged me saying that I should head home and wait for him there right away."

"Maybe he's cooking." Tomoyo replied.

"Maybe," she replies.

* * *

As the cab pulled up in front of their house, Sakura was still trying to message Syaoran to confirm about the sudden change of his plan. She fished out her wallet from her bag to pay the driver. Exiting the cab, she walked to the gates and opened in, stroding towards the front door.

She frowned when the door opened after she turned the knob. She didn't even use the key. _Maybe Syaoran forgot to lock the door._ She thought.

Entering their house, she removed her shoes and placed it at the shoe cabinet. She then slipped on her home slippers.

Sakura was humming a tune she always hums when putting Shun and Sora to sleep. She put her bag on the couch and was about to head to the kitchen to get some water when she noticed a stranger who was holding a gun. The guy was standing behind the front door, looking straightly at her with a smile so malicious, she instantly got goosebump.

Her eyes widened and her instincts were telling her to run, but fear froze her on the spot. She tried to scream, but no sounds came out.

She stood silently, shaking from fear as the man strode towards her like that of a predator hunting a prey.

"Hello, Sakura." The guy said creepily. "Why don't we chat for for awhile as we wait for your dear husband?"

* * *

Syaoran went inside the studio looking for Sakura. He frowned when he caught the staff already cleaning up. He looked for someone he might know to ask where Sakura is when he spotted Tomoyo at the side, checking the dresses for any damages. He strode towards her.

"Daidouji." He called.

Tomoyo whipped her head sideways, looking for the person who called her when she heard her name. She raised both her brow in question when she saw Syaoran approaching her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Where's Sakura?"

A frown formed on Tomoyo's forehead. "At your house. Didn't you message her?"

Syaoran frowned as well, surprised. "I didn't. We were supposed to eat out. You were there when we talked about it, right?"

"I know." She sighed. "She was kind of surprised when you sent that message. She said it was unlike of you to change plans so suddenly." Tomoyo added.

Syaoran fished out his phone from his pocket and checked whether Sakura messaged or called him, but he saw nothing but silly messages from Ren. "But I did'nt send her any text message."

"Well, she said that she did receive one. Why don't you just go to your house and check her there? Or call her now."

Syaoran did what Tomoyo just suggested and pressed number 1, instantly dialling his wife's number.

"What exactly did the message say?" He asked, curious and bewildered.

Tomoyo held her chin and closed her eyes for a moment, recalling what Sakura told her. As if having an epiphany, she opened her eyes instantly and exclaimed, "Oh, I think the message said: 'Come home now.' I think... Well, that's what I saw when I... erm... looked over her shoulders," she added, laughing nervously for she just admitted her being nosy about Sakura's business.

As much as Syaoran wanted to roll his eyes, warning bells rang through his head. _Something's not right. _Mumbling 'thanks' to Tomoyo, he turned away from her and left hurriedly, sprinting towards his car. For some reason, his gut is telling him that his wife is in some kind of danger. He never sends her messages without any endearment like _baby, my dear sexy wife, Saks, Cherry_, and the likes. He stepped on the gas pedal to speed up the car, not caring about the speed limit. He speed dialled Eriol's number and said guy picked up at the third ring.

"Hey, what's u-"

"Eriol, I need you to pick up Shun and Sora and keep them safe."

A moment of silence passed before Eriol replied. "Okay. Is everything fine?"

"It's Sakura. I don't know. I have a feeling... Anyway I'm heading to our house. Call Ren and tell him to back me up, just in case." He said in his authoritative voice.

"Okay, got it. I'll send some of our men there." Eriol added, hanging up thereafter.

Syaoran nodded even though Eriol cannot see him.

As he gets a clearer vision of their house, Syaoran reached for his gun underneath the passenger seat. He cringed, thinking of what Sakura's reaction will be if she finds out that there has always been a gun underneath where she sits in the car. She probably will be enraged if she finds out that he hid guns in some parts of their house.

He parked in the street next to their house so as to not be noticed by anyone. _I'm being paranoid. Sakura's probably just cooking in the kitchen while singing_. He thought. But then when he thinks of how many people would want to get their hands on him, he cringed.

His train of thoughts was cut when he noticed that his right hand is already grabbing the knob of their front door. Twisting it, he pushed the door slowly, scanning the inside of his house. His eyes widened when he saw a familiar man standing below the staircase, holding a gun and pointing it at Sakura's temple. Syaoran's left hand instantly travelled to his back to press something in his cellphone: a signal of some sort of help from Ren and Eriol. He walked inside, albeit slowly.

The man spoke. "Well, hello there Syaoran." He angled his head to slightly look at Sakura. "Say hello to your husband, Sakura."

When Sakura made no attempt at doing what he asked, he tightened his hold on her neck and he pushed the gun harder at her temple and shouted, "Say hello!"

Sakura only closed her eyes in fear and in the smallest of her voice she said, "Hello."

Syaoran sent his most vicious glare at the man; a glare that has a promise of sending the man to the deepest pits of hell for what he did to Sakura.

The man has dark hair and from his looks, he is in his early thirties. He was sporting a black suit.

"Let go of my wife," Syaoran said calmly. Dangerously calm.

"Aww. After you ruined my precious business? Do you even remember me?" The man spat. "Me and my gang were running business peacefully until your mafia came to Japan and ruined it. Everything!"

At the mention of the word _mafia,_ Sakura frowned and sent Syaoran a questioning look. Syaoran noticed this but ignored her. He just continued glaring at the guy, thinking of different ways in torturing him for invading his home and getting his filthy hands on Sakura.

The man continued to ramble on. "And to think that you will stay here in Japan. What? Do you think you can extend your power and authority here?" He shook his head sideways. "Oh no you don't. Not while I'm alive." He laughed maniacally. "You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to kill you and take over your mafia, you punk! I'm going to take everyhting that you have just like what you did to me!" The man's eyes darkened.

Syaoran glared at him.

"Oh right. Your wife must've been confused by now. Did you know that your your husband is a mafia leader?" He asked Sakura.

"What?"

"A mafia leader. A mafia leader in Hong Kong! Surely you'd know that. Your his wife."

"You're lying! Syaoran's a businessman."

The man snickered, holding out his laughter. "Then what sort of 'business' does he do?"

"I... I... "

"Guns, smuggling, racing, clubs, bars, shark loans!" He emphasized each word. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" He nodded in Syaoran's direction.

"What is he talking about, Syao?"

"Aww. She calls you Syao. How sweet." The man continued to ramble on how he is going to make Syaoran's life a living hell and so on.

As he continued to ramble on, the man didn't notice Ren sneak up behind him. Ren then hit the man's head with his own gun. The man jerked forward causing Sakura to almost fall, but Syaoran caught her.

She heard a gun shot. Sakura, curious, tried to look behind her where the sound came from but Syaoran held her head tightly to his chest; he held her tightly as if afraid of letting her go.

"Ren, prepare the jet. We're flying to Hong Kong this evening. Get everything ready, " Syaoran said with authority, afraid of the outcome of this recent events. Who knows what this strange man has done besides hostaging Sakura.

Sakura was used to Syaoran's cold demeanor. But this is a whole new level of coldness he's showing.

Sakura shivered. _Who is this man? _She thought, refering to Syaoran.

"Tell Eriol to bring Shun and Sora to his place. We're heading there as well. Ask someone to clean this up." He barked orders after orders. Ren only nodded, seeming overwhelmed at what he's asked to do in a short amount of time.

"Wait, what's going on?" She looked up at her husband. "What do you mean we're flying to Hong Kong? Where are my babies?"

Syaoran clenched his jaws and looked at her. He was in no mood to talk with Sakura right now. He didn't trust himself to say things kindly. He hated himself for what just happened, hated himself for keeping Sakura in the dark. Sakura almost froze at the cold look he's giving her. "We're going back to Hong Kong - me, you, and our twins. They're safe now with Eriol. Now get in the car."

She was stomped. "Wait, what? No. I... I... I'm not going to Hong Kong! And what is this about you being a mafia leader?"

"Sakura, we'll talk later. I'm in no mood to talk."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well, I'm in a mood for some explanation! Have you been lying to me?!"

"We'll talk later at Eriol's where there's no dead body lying around. Get in the car.

She glared, her stubborness won out. "No! I want some explanations, Syaoran Li!"

Syaoran smirked devilishly at Sakura and held a finger pointing in the direction outside. " Get in the car, Sakura, before I haul you over my shoulder and put you in there myself," he said, his voice silky and dangerous at the same time. Sakura shivered - she didn't know whether it's from fear, or lust.

"Way to handle your woman, boss," Ren commented with a thumbs up, grinning.

He earned glares from both Syaoran and Sakura who was still in a close range to hear his comment.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood," he said walking past Sakura.

Sakura glared at him again and walked past Syaoran in silence. She followed Ren to Syaoran's car and when he opened the driver's seat, Sakura opened the passenger's seat so that she wouldn't sit next to Syaoran. In order to prove her point, she glanced back and looked at Syaoran who was still showing his cold demeanor.

Ren shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Shouldn't you sit in the back? With Syaoran?"

Annoyed, Sakura shot back, "Why don't you?"

Ren flushed, starting the engine when Syaoran entered the car, slamming the door, indicating his annoyance.

* * *

The ride to Eriol's place was silent. The moment Ren stepped on the brakes to park, Sakura jumped out as fast as she could, yearning for her babies. She headed straight past the gates and into the front door, ignoring six unfamiliar faces of men that seems to be guarding the place. She opened the door and her eyes watered slightly, seeing Shun and Sora, sitting cross-legged in the living room, doing what most children at their age do: draw, color, and doodle. Eriol was stting on his sleek black leather couch.

Shun had his tongue put out and settled at the upper corner of his lips, concentrating very hard on his drawing whereas Sora was smiling happily, coloring what seems to be a sun in yellow.

Sakura walked to them, crouching low and hugged them, surprising the twins. When they felt the familiar touch of their mother, they looked up, grinning toothily, elated at seeing their beloved mother.

"Kaa-chan!" They both shouted happily, hugging her with all their might.

Shun noticed Syaoran and Ren as soon as they stepped inside the house. The boy then wiggled out of Sakura's loving embrace and ran toward Syaoran. It was no secret that Shun is more of the daddy's boy whereas Sora is the mommy's boy. Sora soon followed his older brother.

"Tou-chan!" Shun said, holding out both his arms, signifying that he wanted to be picked up.

Syaoran smiled, his heart swelling with happiness whenever he sees his twins. He picked Shun up and kissed his cheek. Shun hugged him tightly, giving Syaoran a sloppy kiss in the cheek. Seeing Sora standing, looking at both of them, he also picked up Sora, kissing his cheek. Sora giggled, getting tickled at Syaoran's barely noticeable stubble.

"How are my strong boys?"

Sakura slowly stood up. She wanted to smile at the scene displayed in front of her. Her boys. Her happy boys. But she knew that she and Syaoran have a lot to talk about.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Eriol stood up and walked towards he, asking her if she's alright. She glared at him in response.

"How long are you guys planning on keeping me in the dark?" She asked Eriol calmly.

Eriol's eyes widened, shocked at Sakura's unexpected question. "Look, Sakura. I... Syaoran... We've wanted to-" Eriol stuttered, losing his composure.

As Eriol tried his best to explain, Syaoran cut him off, standing behind Sakura. She stiffened at the cold, yet authoritative voice of her husband.

"Eriol, would you mind looking after Shun and Sora for awhile? I need to speak with my wife."

Eriol visibly relaxed, relieved that he was spared to give Sakura an excuse. "Glad you asked me to! I love playing with the kiddos," he said, as he walked towards the kids but not before sending Sakura an apologetic smile.

Sakura, already knowing about the inevitable talk that she should have with Syaoran, moved and walked upstairs towards the room that they would use whenever they would stay over. She stopped at the middle of the room. It was painted with beige with random paintings hanging against the wall. She heard Syaoran's footsteps; she heard the soft closing of the door; she heard a small click, suggesting that Syaoran locked the door. She closed her eyes, turning around to face Syaoran, her eyes opened, ablaze with sudden rage."

"When are you going to tell me?" Sakura said in her angry raised voice.

Syaoran was taken aback. Never in their married life nor at the time when they were friends turned best friends turned lovers had he seen Sakura this mad, nor had he heard her raise her voice at him. Stunned, he didn't reply. He just looked at her like a man thinking of ways on how to tame a wild beast.

"Were you even planning on telling me?" She asked again. Seeing Syaoran only standing there and looking at her irritated her so she asked another question that bugs her.

"Are you ashamed of me, and Shun and Sora?" She asked, sad that if it were the case, she'll be brokenhearted. That particular question seemed to break Syaoran from his stupor.

"No, I'm not!" He answered urgently. "I love you guys. I love you, Saku-"

Not wanting to hear any sugarcoated words of 'I love yous' from Syaoran, she asked another question.

"Does your family know about me and the twins?" As much as she loved hearing his answer from her previous question, she didn't believe him. Her trust to Syaoran vanished faster than she would have thought - like a lightning striking suddenly.

"Yes," he replied icily. Sakura knew that at this point, Syaoran is starting to get irritated. And she knows it's because she won't stop asking and she doesn't give him an inkle of time to answer. _Well, it's his fault for lying to me,_ she bitterly thought. Curious as to why her husband lied to her, she asked him again.

"Did you ask Eriol and Ren to keep me in the dark?"

"Yes."

Her heart tightened as she thought of the next question that popped in her mind. She released a puff of breath and asked,

"Do you have other wives? And children? Am I your mistress?"

Syaoran's lightning response was a solid _no_. And before Sakura can ask him any questions, he said, "Stop with the stupid questions, Sakura. You're my only wife. I don't have any children besides Shun and Sora." He ran his hand through his hair. "How many times do I have to tell you I love you and only you?" He asked, looking at her sincerely.

Sakura was almost, almost swayed. She wanted to run to her husband's arms and hug him with all her might to show him just how much she loves him, but doubt and anger in her heart won over - doubt that Syaoran might be saying those things to win her over and anger that surrounded her heart the moment she found out that Syaoran lied to her. She let a tear escape from her eyes, the events of this afternoon seeming to take its toll on her.

"I don't fucking believe you! Are we even legally married? Because if we're not, I'll gladly leave you! I'm taking the twins with me." Her breathing increased in response to the anger she is feeling. She looked at him with rage and Syaoran easily matched her as he looked at her coldly. She shivered.

Hearing Sakura's harsh declaration of her leaving him stirred some anger in him. He walked slowly towards her, stopping when he was sure that there's no more space between them. He leaned closer, holding out his hand to hold Sakura's chin in between his finger. He tilted her head up slowly to make her look at him straight in the eyes. If things were different, this gesture looked sensual.

In a quiet voice that made Sakura's knee go weak he said, "Watch your language, Sakura. Our marriage is legal. That I'm _**very**_ sure of," he said with confidence.

His lips turned upright in a slow manner as he added, "And don't you think I'll let you leave even if our marriage is not real."

Syaoran's eyes then turned from predatory to dangerous. "I won't fucking allow you to leave me. I'm your husband and I'm here to stay with you forever," he said in a possessive manner.

Sakura was slowly getting turned on by this new side of Syaoran. She turned her face sidewards so as to wiggle out of Syaoran's hold on her. "I'll tell Tomoyo. She'll help me," she said in a quivering voice.

Syaoran only scoffed. "Daidouji?" He asked, taunting. He then smiled, his sexy smile at her for a brief moment. As his sexy smile faded, he instantly morphed into his serious face.

"Trust me, Sakura. When I say that I _**won't**_ fucking let you leave me. I mean it. And if there are anyone who would interfere, I'm not going to hesitate to get rid of them." He threatened her. But on the inside, he cringed at his threat. He didn't mean to threaten Sakura and her cousin. Fear was ruling out his brain - fear that Sakura would leave him. Syaoran can't have that. He won't let that happen. He loves Sakura too much for him to let her leave.

To lessen the chances of Sakura leaving him, he added, "You do know by now that I'm a mafia boss, right?" He didn't elaborate more as he was sure that Sakura knows that a mafia boss's power, authority, and influence is absolute and unquestionable.

Sakura gasped, a gesture that didn't go past Syaoran's hawk-like eyes.

She was about to reply when someone rudely knocked on the door. Sakura jumped at the sound, breaking the tension building between her and Syaoran.

Syaoran turned his back on her and walked to the door. He glared at it for interrupting his time talking to his wife. The door swinged open revealing Eriol.

"The twins are taking a nap," he said slowly, gauging Syaoran's mood.

Syaoran nodded, telling him to continue.

"We need to settle some matters with the leader in downtown right away. Also, the FBI is on our tracks. Apparently the guy earlier tattletaled on our every transactions and moves. The FBI practically owns our butts. We have to leave Japan before the day ends." Eriol looked at Sakura. She frowned at him. In a hushed tone he asked, "Did you tell her?"

Syaoran only nodded. "I'll be downstairs at once."

Eriol nodded, turning his back to his cousin to go downstairs and to give the married couple their needed privacy.

Syaoran turned around and faced Sakura. "Let's continue the talk later, Sakura. I have some urgent business I need to attend to."

Sakura scoffed at the mention of 'business'. She waved her hand, dismissing him. "Go then."

He frowned at the attitude she's giving him. "Look, I'll explain everything once I get back. Then we'll go to Hong Kong."

She frowned, giving him a hard look. "I'm not going to Hong Kong with you! Neither are Shun and Sora."

"It's not for you to decide. I'm your husband," Syaoran said dismissively.

Offended by his answer, she thought of some sort of retort when Syaoran's authoritative voice resonated within the room.

"We'll all go to Hong Kong and that's final," he said in a quiet tone - a tone that says Syaoran should not be contested on this one.

"Don't fight me on this one, Sakura." He gave her a look that says she shouldn't defy him.

Sakura stood frozen. Scared. She didn't notice him leave the room until she heard the soft thud of the door closing. She released her breath that she's been holding.

* * *

Countless thoughts ran to her mind all at the same time: Syaoran lying to her, seeing Syaoran's side she doesn't know, going to Hong Kong, a place where she doesn't know anyone, her being almost gunned and threathened by a stranger man, her kids' safety. All those thoughts worried her. Especially the part where she was unkindly told that her husband's a mafia boss. Of all the things he could be, why a mafia boss. She hated everthing that has something to do with mafia and he knows it. She closed her eyes.

Without thinking rationally and because of the fear the controls her as of th moment, she removed her wedding finger in haste and inserted it in her pants' back pocket. She went out of the room to look for her twins. She spotted them sleeping on the couch. She looked at them. Sakura then strode towards them, crouching down on her knees. She lightly poked Shun's cheek and then Sora's, waking them up.

"Shun, Sora, baby, wake up."

Shun's eye opened, taking a peek at Sakura. "Kaa-chan?"

"Wake up, Shun. We have to leave."

Shun sat up slowly, his legs hanging above the floor. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. "Where we going," he asked, yawning.

Sakura didn't answer him. She only smiled.

Since Sora is a heavy sleeper, Sakura decided to carry him.

"Can you walk, Shun?" Sakura asked in a motherly tone. She carressed his hair.

Shun nodded, yawning.

"Do you want Kaa-chan to carry you?"

Shun shook his head sideways. "Shun big boy!"

Sakura smiled. She then took Shun's hand as they headed to the front door.

Four vicious looking men men who were wearing black suits were standing at the front door. Sakura thought that they were probably instructed to guard her.

She cleared her throat, thinking of ways on how she will go past these men without Syaoran knowing.

"Excuse me."

"Where are you going Mrs. Li?" One man asked her.

Quickly thinking of a lie she said, "Syaoran wanted me to go to him."

The guys exchanged a questioning look, doubting her.

Annoyed, she cradled Sora's head against her neck protectively with one hand as she fished her phone from her back pocket. "Look, if you don't believe me, I'll call him and have him talk to you guys."

Still, the men didn't budge.

Her last shot was to threaten these guys. "You know he doesn't want to be questioned," she said, narrowing her eyes.

Shun yawned, clutching her knees, the boy said, "Kaa-chan. I want Tou-chan."

Cringing at the lie she was about to say, she looked at the guys, "We'll see him if these guys let us."

When they still didn't move to let her past, she threatened them, "Do you want me to call my husband, your boss, to fire you guys?" She said coldly, cringing inside.

As if on cue, the leader among them spoke. "Which car are you going to use Mrs. Li?"

"I'll use my car."

"I'll inform boss Li then."

"No need!" She said hastily. "I mean I already called him. He knows we're coming to him."

"Okay. Then we'll escort you outside."

"No, I can manage. Shun gets anxious if he's near some strangers," she said, showing them her best smile to convince them.

She gave a small bow the turned her back. As she reached for the gates, a cab she called earlier was waiting outside.

She let Shun enter first, then she entered the cab.

As she sat, she sighed heavily, and then she looked at the driver through the mirror.

"I need you to drive us somwhere as far from here as possible. Some place that'll take hours to reach," she said seriously, handing him a brown envelop.

The cab driver opened the thick envelop and gasped. He gaped at the amount of money contained in the envelop. He looked at Sakura. She nodded. He then faced forward and sped to the highway, driving Sakura and the kids to the farthest place he can drive to.

Three hours have passed and the cab is still driving. They stopped once for Sakura needed to buy foods and Shun needed to pee. As it sped through the highway, she kept on thinking. Thinking of whether it was the right move to leave Syaoran. _He'll be mad. No! Hell will probably break lose_, she thought. But as she thought of him, she only felt betrayed. The more she thought about him lying to her for four years, the more she thinks that her decision to leave is the right thing to do.

* * *

Syaoran was waiting at the airport. He already instructed his men to guard and bring Sakura and the kids to the airport. He would've went back to Eriol's place to pick them up himself, but they are in a hurry to leave Japan; he would've called Sakura so that she wouldn't get worried, but he forgot his phone at their house. He was constantly checking his watch and looking at Ren for any sign of his family's arrival.

He frowned when he saw his men walking towards them. He saw no Sakura. He saw no Shun nor Sora.

When the men tasked to protect his family reached him, he asked quickly arching a brow, "Where's my family?"

One guy spoke hesistantly, "Um, boss, didn't you ask her to come here earlier?"

"What?" He asked in a threateningly quiet voice.

Another guy spoke. "Mrs. Li told us that you called her. That you told her to come to the airport."

"And you believed her?!" He screamed in rage. His amber eyes glistened dangerously that the men stepped back in terror. Eriol stepped in, trying to placate the atmosphere.

"What exactly did Sakura say?" The blue-haired man calmly asked.

"Mrs. Li told us that boss wanted her to come to the airport." He looked at his comrades and continued his explanation. "At first we didn't believe her. We told her that we should call you first to confirm, but she said that there's no need to because she already talked to the boss, and that he already gave the go signal for them to go."

"Them?" Eriol asked.

"Err... The kids... She left with the kids."

Boiling with rage, Syaoran roared, "What the fuck did I ask you guys to do? Huh?"

"I told you to fucking stay at Eriol's to fucking protect my wife and kids and what? You idiots were fucking stupid to let her leave! Fuck!" He ran a hand through his hair, mad. Mad at himself for letting some stupid men to look over his family. Mad at everyone as of the moment because, well, they're annoying. And most of all, mad at Sakura for leaving.

"Where's my car key, Eriol?"

"No."

"What?"

"We need to leave. The FBI is about to be here in fifteen minutes and our jet will leave in ten minutes. We need to board now."

"I need to find Sakura and my boys."

"We'll look after them when we arrived at Hong Kong. Things are not easy for us here in Japan right now and you should know that."

"I need to find them!"

"Fuck! Syaoran! I want to look for them too! But if you look now they'll catch you and what? You'll rot in prison. And it's a lot bad because you won't be allowed to see them forever. You know we don't have that much power and authority in Japan as of the moment."

"I won't leave without them," Syaoran said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking of the places where Sakura could've gone too. Since Tomoyo's house is an obvious choice, she would not go there.

Eriol sighed. "Look Syaoran, I promise you - once we arrived at Hong Kong, we'll immediately send some men to look for them and assist Sakura and the kids to go to Hong Kong as soon as possible," he said, raising his voice when he said "as soon as possible" to emphasize it.

Ren butted in. "I agree with Eriol, couz. I don't want to rot in prison. We're powerless here right now." He hesitated to add that Sakura probably wanted some time alone after she just heard the truth, but decided against it since Syaoran is an angry, very angry man right now.

Rationality crept in Syaoran's mind and he suddenly said at his men, "You all go and look for my wife. Don't fucking show your faces to me until you find them or I'll personally kill all of you." He hissed threateningly.

The guys nodded in fear of Syaoran's wrath and scrambled away to start looking for his family.

"Let's go. We only have seven minutes before our jet takes off."

Syaoran was furious. Infuriated. Because he can't accept the fact that he's leaving Japan without his family, he slammed his fist against the wall. His bones might've cracked, but he didn't mind. What hurts more is the fact that Sakura had left him.

Eriol put a hand on his shoulder, sympathazing.

"Let's go," his cousin said once more.

Syaoran just nodded and turned his body towards where their jet is. He stomped his way there. He seated in his usual seat and kept silent. Sulking. No one talked to him during the flight. Not Eriol nor Ren because both of them knew how pissed Syaoran is.

As he kept on thinking about Sakura, and his kids, Syaoran thought of a fierce promise to himself: He'll do everything in his power to find Sakura, and never let her get away. Ever. Again. Syaoran closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

_You won't get away from me, Sakura. I'll find you. I swear I'll find you and I won't let you leave. Ever._

* * *

This plot kept on popping in and out of my mind so I can't help but write this one. Let me know what you think! Haha

Review? Review!

3 Kaijuju~


End file.
